She must win
by epic taxidriver
Summary: Percy is a normal boy put into the hunger games will he survive. Most likely not because of the circumstances


**I do not own Hunger games**

Chapter 1

I got out of bed suddenly with no alarm or anything to signal it was morning. I just knew. Today is the reaping I had to get ready. My name is Percy Smith and I am the bakers son so every morning I have to go door to door selling bread and cakes to some of the residents of district 7. This is my job until I am 16 when I will leave school and start to cut down trees like every other able man will doin my district. I am only 15 but I am eager to get to work. Today is the reaping, the day the capital pick the tributes to go to the horrible hunger games

This year is the 66th hunger games meaning this is just a normal year. As it is the reaping, today would be a good today for sales as family's would like to treat there children to nice things like cakes because it might be the last thing they get to buy them. I got dressed and left my house which is also the bakers. I looked around at my area of the district. It is poor. Not as poor as district twelve but we are still poor.

I sold some cakes and bread to some people then went back home to get dressed for the reaping. My sister Emily was all ready in her red dress sitting on her bed looking very nervous. She is only twelve so this is her first time her name is in the bowl. I have told her so many times that the odds are in her favour and that her name is only in that bowl once. I took of my old mucky clothes and put on a good pair of jeans and a good shirt. I was ready.

Even though I would never tell anybody especially Emily I was scared. My name was in that bowl four times and that's not much i was scared. My best friend Marks family's really poor so his name is in there fifteen times. I am scared for my self, my sister and Mark. The reaping was very soon and I just wanted it over with.

My dad came in from his shift of selling bread and cakes. He looked as scared as my sister did. Well I suppose he should as he might be losing a child today. "You guys wall set" my dad said in a put on cherry voice. "Yeah" I said for bitty me and Emily know Isherwood was to scared to talk. "Ok then I knows the bells not went yet but let's start to head there" he said.

Me, Emily, my dad and my mum left the house very quietly. We started to head to the main square which lid where the reaping would be taking place. As if knowing we were heading the bell rang to tell every one to head to the reaping. Hundreds of family's came out of there house looking scared out of there mind. When we go. To the main scared cogito down to my sisters level and looked into her eyes. "You will be ok " i said "your name is only in that bowl once." She looked back at me and said "I know" clearly shaking. My dad came over to us to tell us were he would be standing and then me and my sister went into different queues to sign in. When it was my turn to sign in they pricked my finger to take some blood and asked me my name. "Percy Smith" I said trying to sound strong. The peacekeeper signing me in told me that I could go into the 15teen year old boy section. My friend Mark was already there "Happy Hunger games mate" he said in a sarcastic voice. "And may the odds be ever in your favour" I said in the same voice. We both smiled but never laughed. One girl and one boy was going into the arena with 22 others and only one would come out. This was not a laughing matter. Once everyone was in place the national anthem played. I was looking at a camera think about how in a couple of hours the capital would be watch this wondering if we were the ones with the surviving tribute. When the anthems finished madam Pouch walked onto the stage and said "hello everyone". We all looked at her in silence. Everyone in my district hates her guts. She was always dressed up in fancy capital clothes and she look down on us because she is rich and we are not. Today she was wearing a long purple silk dress. She was also wearing a huge green hat. " Happy Hunger Games" she continued "and may the odds be ever in your favour."

She put on a video on the big screen in front of us. It told us about how we lost the war and how the hunger games began. This was the same video she put on every year. When the video finished everything went silent. "So let's get down to business" madam Pouch began. "Let see who will be district sevens tributes will be.""hmmm lady's first like always. She walked over to the bowl of girls names, put her hand in and started to move her hand around. I locked eyes with my sister in the distance and mouthed "it will be ok". She nodded and looked back at the stage, as did I. Madam Pouch grasped hold of a name, unfolded it and read it out.

"Emily Smith"

I put my head into my hands. NOOOO How is this possible her name is only in that bowl her name is only in that bowl once. I looked at my dad, he had a year in his eye but he was standing strong. I turned back around to see my sister heading up to the stage. She looked as scared as ever. Mark turned around and said "I'm so sorry". I said nothing I was still in shock about how this was even possible. I realised that madam Pouch was walking over to the boys bowl. I turned around again to look at my dad. He looked straight at me and mouthed "Do not volunteer". I nodded. Madam Pouch had a new name in her hand and she read it out.

"Percy Smith"

_**That's the first chapter tell me if u Like it :)**  
_


End file.
